Emperor: Ministry Tabs/ Military/ Forts/ Cavalry
__TOC__ 'Structure' It can be damaged/destroyed by nearby Fires, Floods, and Military attack. Earthquakes don't effect them. ''Placement info'' It prefers dirt, rocky areas & trees, dislikes grass & ore. Click the Infobox Feng Shui link for more information. The structure is rotatable(HotkeyR). ''Production info'' Given full employment and a steady supply Weapons; will produce 1 Troop every 26 days. To ensure full employment set 'Military' to a high priority in the Industry Dialog(Hotkey3 pressed twice). 8 Cavalrymen is the maximum the fort normally holds. If desired, a 2nd Company may be generated. See Emperor: Ministry Tabs/ Military/ Forts#2nd Company instructions for info. ''Employment info'' Once a single Cavarlyman has been produced the Fort can be set to 'Not Working', as that is all the Empire Map needs to show a shield count(2 Forts/Shield). If Military action is expected, then set it to 'Working' when ready to accumulate this type of military force. Again, set it to 'Not Working' when it has reached maximum troops. It needn't be set to 'Working' again until Combat starts, which may reduce the troop count. If the Player has excess unemployment then use the Forts to absorb/manage the unemployed. Eventually, the Player needs to ensure enough housing/population is available to Employ all/most of the Forts. ''Right Click Dialog'' The dialog can be accessed by Right Clicking the Fort graphics in the City View Map area. Useful information is contained here. *Percentage complete of the current processing. *Amount of stored Weapons. *Current number of Employees(# needed) & the Working/Not Working toggle button. **The Button can be used to micromanage employment if desired. No sense in wasting employment for a preplaced structure. Feng Shui preservation is one reason to preplace structures. Just remember to turn it ON later to start producing. 'Walker' Cavalrymen have 2 modes of attack seen defending the city. Their Primary attack mode is Bow use. The second attack mode is defensive when enemies get too close. Fire setting is an option when sending forces to conquer. :Note: The Combat AIs and auto-resolve are dumb, nevertheless the simulation is acceptable for casual Players. Their advantages are a quick response Missile force that can be centrally located to backup Infantry placed nearer the City's perimeters. They are better at close quarters combat then Crossbowmen, and can be used short term to distract enemies for them. Lacking immediate Infantry engagement, Cavalrymen can hold/slow invaders. Best used as a 'stop gap measure' until Infantry arrives. Their disadvantages are being mediocre fighters that are slower to recover losses. That which makes them versatile hinders their specialization. The Player must weigh their usefulness as to how they perceive the Mission's Military action will playout. Custom Campaigns may allow both Chariots and Cavalry. Cavalry are preferred for their quantity/versatility/fewer resources, but their close quarters combat ability is mediocre. See details about Invasion Options link reminder. Each Military man has an ID#(name) which isn't displayed as other walkers. When they die they are removed from the population and an opening becomes available at their former residence(Common Housing). ''Right Click Dialog'' The dialog can be accessed by Right Clicking near a Cavalryman. General information about the troop's Fort is displayed. Helpful to identify stragglers during Combat. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Emperor Military Structures Category:Emperor Military Walkers